


That's Not Romanti-......Oh

by FTinally



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Dancing, Fluff without Plot, M/M, accidental romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTinally/pseuds/FTinally
Summary: Keith thinks Lance's rom-com is stupid and tacky, so of course he has to make a snarky comment about it. And of course Lance has to turn it into a competition. And of course it has to turn into WAY more than either of them planned!(this is basically fluff with only mild plot)





	That's Not Romanti-......Oh

    It had taken months, Lance and Keith had finally found and figured out how to use the castle’s tv room, which of course was outfitted with more features than anyone could ever ask for. Despite this there was only one television on the whole ship, so when Keith had arrived after a long training session to find Lance already watching a movie he just sighed in defeat and dropped onto the other end of the couch.

    “Hey Keith, how’d training go?” Lance asked, only half looking over while his movie continued to play.

    “It was fine. What are you watching?”

    “I don’t know what it’s called, because the Altean to English translator just turned it into a big string of letters, but it’s a classic rom-com so you’re probably going to hate it.”

    “You’re right, I probably will. But getting up sounds like hell right now so I’ll probably just try to ignore it and sleep.”

    “Awww, did the training bots kick your butt?” Lance joked. Keith rolled his eyes and scoffed, but Lance was already ignoring him, wrapped up in his movie.

    An hour later Keith was still awake and trying his best not to rip apart Lance’s movie. It was the most cliched piece of trash Keith had ever seen, and every part of him wanted to make every snarky comment that floated through his head. As soon as the main character opened their apartment door to see their love interest and they hugged while cheesy, emotional music played, though, Keith couldn’t contain his snort.

    “Are you kidding me?” he muttered.

    “What?” Lance asked.

    “That’s not romanti- oh come ON!” The male main character was spinning the female main character around, holding her bridal style. They stopped and began dancing around the apartment, and Keith rolled his eyes. “How is that romantic? No one does that!”

    “I mean, sure, but it still works in movies. Haven’t you heard of suspension of disbelief?”

    “Yeah, but that doesn’t work when stuff is too ridiculous like this!”

    “Okay, yeah, it is pretty corny,” Lance relented. “I mean, it makes for a good movie, but I feel like most people would, like, fall over or crash into something. Unless it was me, of course.”

    “Oh of course,” Keith said sarcastically.

    “What? Don’t believe me?” Lance asked.

    “No, no, I believe you. The great and powerful Lance is completely immune to the effects of gravity. Y’know, like in team training this morning when you tried to jump off of that one bot and onto the other and ended up flat on your back on the floor.”

    “Hey! That first bot collapsed prematurely! It was not my fault!”

    “Uh-huh, sure,” Keith chuckled. “You’d still totally drop whoever you were trying to spin.”

    “Please, have you seen these guns?” Lance struck a pose. “This is me we’re talking about, Keith, not you and your little noodle arms.”

    “I do not have noodle arms!” Keith retorted. “I’m stronger than you!”

    “Oh yeah?” Lance said, “You want to try and prove that?”

    “Only if it will get you to stop striking those dumb poses.” Lance snorted and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Keith walked over and without hesitation wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and lifted him a few inches off the ground. “Anything else?” he asked.

    “What was that?” Lance asked incredulously.

    “What? You claimed I couldn’t pick you up, and I proved you wrong.”

    “Okay, but that is not what we were talking about at all.”

    “It’s not?” Keith asked.

    “No! We were talking about spinning someone around! That’s way different than picking someone straight up and putting them back down!”

    “You’re just stalling because you’re afraid you can’t pick me up as easily as I picked you up.”

    “I am not!” with that Lance scooped Keith up like a bride and spun him around in a few circles before setting him back on his feet. “See?”

    “Uh...” Keith couldn’t form a response; he and Lance were standing really close to each other, and it was doing very confusing things to his pulse. He waited for Lance to make a joke, almost hoping for it to dispel whatever was happening between them, but Lance’s wide blue eyes held just as much surprise as Keith was sure his own did. The tension was growing, not dissipating, and Keith was sure if this went on much longer he was going to scream, have a heart attack, or both.

    “You have really, really blue eyes,” Lance said. “They’re so dark, I thought they were brown.”

    “Yours are really bright,” Keith replied, because it was the only thing he could manage to think of. Lance smiled, and as he shifted his weight Keith became acutely aware of the fact that his hands were still resting on Lance’s shoulders from where he’d gripped on when Lance picked him up. He was also very aware of Lance’s hands resting on his hips. Keith shifted on instinct, but that only drew Lance’s attention. Lance smiled and squeezed Keith’s hip gently.

    “Something wrong, Keith? Your face looks a bit pink.” Which caused Keith’s face to go much redder.

    Lance chuckled, and without saying anything began swaying back and forth, pulling Keith along with him.

    “Lance, what’re you-”

    “Shhh, just go with it,” Lance said quietly.

    “But I don’t know how to dance, and we don’t even have any music!” Lance huffed a laugh, shaking his head slightly.

    “Keith, less than ten minutes ago we were arguing like children. You really think lacking music is the biggest anomaly right now?”

    “I don’t think that’s how that word is supposed to be used,” Keith couldn’t help but quip.

    “Don’t ruin the moment with a grammar lesson, Keith.” Lance kept swaying to whatever beat he was imagining, doing his best to coax Keith to join him. Keith tried to follow Lance’s lead, but all that really happened was a few awkward shuffles. “Loosen up. Just have fun.”

    “‘Loosen up’ is easier said than done.”

    “Hey.” Lance gave Keith’s hip another soft squeeze. “It’s just me. No judgement.” Keith had to stifle a laugh; of course there was no judgement. Just a lot of really confusing thoughts and feelings fighting for attention in his head. And his stomach.

    And then Lance pulled him closer, and Keith found he could hide his face in Lance’s shoulder, and somehow not having to stare into Lance’s eyes made it a lot easier to relax a little. Lance started running one hand up and down Keith’s back slowly, and Keith practically melted into him. Slowly he began to keep time with Lance, and they fell into some semblance of a slow dance around the room.

    Keith wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, so he left them on Lance’s shoulders. Lance’s hand stopped at Keith’s waist and just rested there, warm even though Keith’s jacket.

    “If this is, like, super uncomfortable you can tell me,” Lance said.

    “No, it’s...it’s good,” Keith managed. 

    “Yeah?” Lance asked, surprise tinting his voice.

    “Yeah. I mean...I don’t...really know what I’m supposed to do...but it’s good.”

    “Good. You don’t have to do anything. Just enjoy it.” Lance led them in little circles, smiling when Keith stepped on his toes or stumbled. When he tripped over his feet and nearly fell dead weight into Lance he felt Lance’s hand on his waist tighten, bracing him to keep him upright. Once he was stable Lance trailed his hand up Keith’s spine, making him shiver and his grip on Lance’s shoulder tighten. The twisted, jumpy feeling in his stomach was starting to subside, and in its place Keith was finding a warm, comfortable feeling. That was, of course, until a single thought drifted through his mind.

 

What did this make them?

 

    He immediately felt his heart rate skyrocket, and he knew Lance could feel it too with as close as they were. He tried to breathe deeply and evenly, hoping to even it out before Lance noticed, but with no success.

    “Woah, your heartbeat just, like, tripled. Is something wrong?” Lance asked.

    “I...I uh...” Keith pulled away, and Lance let his arms drop, his face a mottled look of confusion, disappointment, and hurt.

    “Keith? What’s wrong?”

    “What...what’s going on?” that wasn’t what he meant to ask, but Keith had never claimed to be good with words, or emotions. Combining both didn’t make either any easier.

    “Well we were dancing, and I thought having a good time,” Lance said. He shifted, his eyes not quite meeting Keith’s.

    “No, I mean...I mean...what...are we still friends, or what?”

    “What? Of course we’re still frie-”

    “Are we still  _ just  _ friends?” Keith clarified, his face heating up. 

    “Oh.  _ Oh. _ ” Lance’s eyes widened in realization. “Um, well...I mean, is that what you want?”

    “Is that what you want?” The silence between them hung thick, charged not with the emotions from ten minutes ago but instead the weight of what could be. They held each other’s gaze, willing the other one to speak first. Whether it was a dare or a plea neither could have said.

    “No,” Lance finally said, so quiet it would have been impossible to hear had there been any sound besides Keith’s pounding heart. Keith sucked in a breath.

    “Me neither.” Lance’s eyes grew even wider, if that was possible, and Keith briefly wondered if it was actually possible for human eyeballs to fall out of one’s head.

    “Really?” Lance asked. He took a small step toward Keith, and Keith couldn’t tell if it was a conscious decision or not, but he hoped it happened a few more times.

    “Yeah,” Keith said. He stepped closer to Lance, the movement deliberate but hesitant. Lance mirrored the movement, and Keith mirrored him. Within seconds they were standing inches apart again.

    “So,” Lance said. He reached out to brush his fingers across Keith’s hip once more. “Dance with me?”

    “Do we get music this time now that you’re not trying to prove a point about some dumb rom com cliche?” Lance threw his head back in a rolling laugh before pulling out the small mp3 Pidge had made each of them and began playing one of the slower songs he had managed to put on it.

    Without a word he pulled Keith closer, and began guiding him back into their rhythm. Keith draped his arms back around Lance’s shoulders, and pulled Lance closer to him.

    “Getting bold?” Lance asked, cocking an eyebrow.

    “Shut up,” Keith said, his cheeks tinting pink. Lance smiled, chewed his lip for a moment, then quickly pecked a kiss on Keith’s cheek. Keith’s face flamed, and his eyes darted to Lance’s, though he couldn’t form any kind of coherent response.

    “Sorry, was that, I mean, I didn’t mean to-” Lance stammered out an apology, but Keith just shook his head.

   “No. I, uh, I mean, I just wasn’t expecting that, but...you can do it again.” Lance smiled, and then his smile turned into a snicker, and he leaned over to kiss Keith’s cheek again.

    “Good to know,” he said. “For the record, if you ever, y’know, want to do the same, that’s fine by me.” Keith searched his eyes for a moment before going for it. He misjudged his target, though, and hit closer to the corner of Lance’s mouth than his cheek. Lance smiled and leaned his forehead to rest against Keith’s. “You missed, but we’ll work on it. Practice makes perfect, right?” Keith rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to make a sarcastic comment when the promise of more kisses was in his future.


End file.
